Jaque Mate
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion. De Yellow Mask. Oneshot con muchos spoilers del capitulo 56 del manga, mientras Roy piensa en la nueva posicion de Riza... RoyAi, acompaña a 'Una chica buena y honesta'.


**Jaque**** mate**

Por _**Yellow Mask**_

_(traducción: Laberinto de Cristal)_

Spoilers: Muchos del capitulo 56 del manga.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece.

"_Jaque mate."_

La palabra es breve, casi ladrada, pero muy terminante. Ira ha ganado su partida de ajedrez contra Roy. Tanto de forma literal como metafórica.

"_Jaque mate."_

Una palabra tan inocente, pero que habla tan elocuentemente de la derrota. El juego está terminado, finalizado, acabado. Y Roy Mustang ha perdido.

"_Jaque mate."_

Roy es un hombre que juega ajedrez a menudo, y casi pudo escuchar esas palabras rondando los labios del homúnculo ese día. El día en que todos aquellos leales a él fueron transferidos, todos le fueron quitados. Excepto uno.

"_Jaque mate."_

Excepto Riza Hawkeye. Pero Roy no tiene ilusiones respecto a su nuevo rol como la 'asistente personal del Fuhrer'. Ella es un rehén, puro y simple. Su presencia continua era una triste advertencia de lo que podía perder, si llegaba a cruzar la línea una vez más.

"_jaque mate."_

Él recordaba la forma en que sus dedos punzaban, desesperados por conjurar las llamas de su título, ante la falsa simpatía en la voz de Ira, cuando éste le informaba de las transferencias. Recordó el alivio ante la noticia de que Riza seguiría en Central, seguido rápidamente por una oleada de horror cuando Ira le dijo su nueva posición. Entonces la comprensión le golpeó como un rayo: Riza sería utilizada en su contra.

"_Jaque mate."_

Roy no es estúpido. La parte analítica de su mente, la parte que ve estos acontecimientos como un juego de ajedrez, sabía que era lo necesario para ganar. Cuando una pieza se convierte en un estorbo más que en una ayuda, es tiempo de deshacerse de esa pieza. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer para tener alguna esperanza de triunfar sobre Ira, tanto en la realidad como en el juego que estaban jugando. Sacrificar su reina.

"_Jaque mate."_

Parece muy cruel, pero cualquier maestro ajedrecista sabe que las piezas deben ser cedidas por el bien mayor. Algunas piezas deben perderse para ganar el juego.

"J_aque mate."_

Por supuesto, esto era fácil cuando se trataba del juego. Con un tablero de madera, con piezas de madera o mármol, objetos que no sienten. Se vuelve muy distinto cuando el ajedrez es sólo una metáfora. Cuando está tratando con un tablero que se extiende a lo largo del gobierno, con piezas de carne y hueso... con personas...personas reales... personas que él aborrecería ceder.

"_Jaque mate."_

Y hay pocas, muy pocas personas que en verdad importan. Que le importan tanto que perdería el juego antes que sacrificarlas.

"_Jaque mate."_

Él se pregunta si Ira estaba al tanto de lo mismo; que podría haber ganado el juego si hubiera sacrificado su reina. Pero duda en hacerlo, incluso en un ambiente tan inocente como éste. Teme, irracionalmente, que si hace el sacrificio aquí, se verá tentado a hacerlo en la realidad.

"_Jaque mate."_

Roy se pregunta, algunas veces, cuánto sabe Ira exactamente. Se pregunta porqué eligió a Riza para amenazarle en vez de Fuery o Falman, o Breda. ¿Simple coincidencia o algo más?. ¿Puede que ellos tengan una idea de la importancia que tiene Riza para él?

"_Jaque mate."_

¿Sabían que él la amaba?

"_Jaque mate."_

Pensaba que habia sido cuidadoso, creía haber enterrado todos los signos tan profundamente como podía. Pero algo en la voz de Ira aquel día, le dijo que ellos sabían, que estaban bien al tanto de que, de todas sus debilidades, Riza Hawkeye era la mayor.

"_Jaque mate."_

Él había murmurado alguna excusa por seguir en la milicia, algo acerca de su ambición, en un esfuerzo por no mostrar cómo de certero había sido su disparo. Tan certero como una de las balas de Hawkeye, Ira había encontrado su mayor vulnerabilidad... y la estaba explotando.

"_Jaque mate."_

Sabía que todavía podía ganar. Todavía podía trabajar en contra del homúnculo, pero el hacerlo requería, como cualquier juego de ajedrez, un sacrificio.

"_Jaque mate."_

Ganar ahora, le requería sacrificar su reina.

"_Jaque mate."_

Ganar ahora, requería que sacrificase a Hawkeye.

"_Jaque mate."_

Y si Roy sabía algo, era esto: perdería este juego, antes que sacrificar su reina.

"_Jaque mate."_

"Podría haber ganado" Observó Ira, mientras se levantaba del escritorio. "Si hubiera sacrificado su reina en los últimos diez minutos, podría haber logrado un jaque mate"

La sonrisa de Roy no alcanzó sus ojos. "No lo noté, señor"

Era una mentira, por supuesto. Lo había notado; sabia que podía ganar. Tal como sabia que todavía podía ganarle al homúnculo.

"_Jaque mate."_

Miró impasiblemente dentro de los ojos de Ira, casi podía sentir las palabras burbujeando en su lengua, pero las acalló. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

'Sé lo que estás dando a entender. Sabes que si fuera puramente mi ambición lo que me conduce, entonces no habría dudado en hacer el sacrificio. No dudaría en dispensarla. Pero no sólo está mi ambición. Y perderé ante ti; me hundiré y someteré ante ti, antes que cederte a Riza Hawkeye.'

"_Jaque mate."_

Ira asiente brevemente, como si el mensaje silenciosos hubiera sido recibido y comprendido. Abandona la oficina, dejando a Roy para que acomode las piezas, para que guarde la evidencia de la victoria del Fuhrer.

"_Jaque mate."_

Pero Roy no lo hace de inmediato, antes mira el tablero por largo rato, perdido en su pensamientos. Ira era negro, él era blanco. Era casi irónico: las piezas negras estan ubicadas alrededor del rey blanco, encerrándolo. Roy piensa que la imagen es llamativa: El homúnculo le encerró en una situación similar. Se preguntó si el rey blanco se volvería claustrofóbico si le dejaban tan confinado, tan atrapado.

"_Jaque mate."_

La mayoría de las piezas blancas habían sido tomadas por las negras y estaban ubicadas prolijamente en el lado del tablero de Ira. Esto trajo una agría sonrisa a los labios de Roy, nuevamente golpeado por las similitudes. Su personal, su leales subordinados, estaban en una posición similar, removidos del tablero, llevados a donde ya no pueden ayudarlo.

"_Jaque mate."_

La reina blanca habia sido relegada a una esquina, sola, pero a salvo, con las piezas negras ubicadas lejos de ella. Roy encontró la escena extrañamente consoladora : el rey blanco podría haber perdido, pero su reina estaba a salvo.

"_Jaque mate."_

Levantó la reina blanca del tablero, sosteniéndola casi con reverencia. Deslizó su dedo sobre la simple madera, y por un momento, casi puedo ver la cara de Riza Hawkeye.

"_Jaque mate."_

Llevado por una necesidad que apenas comprende, Roy limpia el tablero, retirando todas las piezas. Todas menos dos: el rey y la reina blancos. Los deja solos en el tablero, indemnes, pero decide que no le gusta la distancia entre ellos. Los ubica en el centro; lado a lado, tan cerca que casi se tocan.

"_Jaque mate."_

Esta vez la sonrisa es más suave, más sincera. Le gustan la imagen que esto representa : los reyes blancos, el tablero libre de enemigos, su mundo vacío de todo, excepto ellos dos. Tontamente le da esperanza.

"_Jaque mate."_

Ubica el rey blanco de regreso en la caja, pero duda cuando coge a la reina. Estudia la lujosa madera, casi tan suntuosa como los ojos de Riza. Riza Hawkeye, la reina de su tablero... y la reina de su corazón.

"_Jaque mate."_

Roy casi se ríe ante lo cliché y melodramáticos que se estan volviendo sus pensamientos, pero no guarda a la reina en la caja con los demás. En vez de eso, la guarda en el bolsillo de su uniforme, encontrando la presencia extrañamente tranquilizadora. Un recordatorio constante.

"_Jaque mate."_

Algunas cosas son demasiado valiosas como para sacrificarlas.

"_Jaque mate."_

Como la hermosa teniente que resulta ser la mejor francotiradora dentro del ejército.

"_Jaque mate."_

Como la leal subordinada que le ha apoyado a lo largo de su carrera.

"_Jaque mate"_

Como la mujer que ama.

"_Jaque mate."_

Fin

_**oooooooo**_

**Fic original © de Yellow Mask, traducido y publicado con su autorización.**

_**oooooooo**_

_Nota de **traduccion**:_ Dedico esta traduccion a _**Irene**_, quien me edito este (y tres mas). Muchisimas gracias por el favor (perdon por no publicar la que dije que iba a publicar, pero me parecio mas acorde a la celebracion este...)

Salio el capitulo 74!!! Y todos los fanaticos del RoyAi (como yo) deben estar celebrando. ¡Al fin algo de interaccion entre estos dos!. ¡Como se nota que esos dos si se conocen bien! Arakawa-sensei me deja cada dia mas impresionada. Para celebrar este evento, publico esta pequeña mini-serie de oneshots (estan todos publicados) sobre el capitulo 56, pero especialmente este que se centra en Roy y Riza. Ahora, un mes para esperar el capitulo 75.

Hasta la proxima...

Laberinto de Cristal.

¿Saben? Me quedo la duda de si 'jaque mate' se escribe separado o junto ¿Alguien sabe?


End file.
